forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaprak
| aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | sex = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Taloned claw | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Violence, destruction, frenzy, greed | domains3e = Chaos, destruction, evil, strength, War | worshipers3e = Trolls, ogres, ettins, hill giants | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Greatclub | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Taloned claw | homeplane2e = The Abyss/524 layer | realm2e = Shatterstone | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Combat, greed, ogres | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Ogres, trolls | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Demigod | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | symbol1e = Taloned hand | homeplane1e = The Abyss | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Ogres | worshipers1e = Ogres, trolls | cleric alignments1e = Chaotic evil | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Vaprak ( }}) the Destroyer was a demigod or lesser deity of greed, destruction, frenzy, and violence and the patron deity of ogres and trolls He was considered one of the interloper gods of giants. Othea, mother of giants, had an affair with him, which led to the birth of the ogre race. Vaprak was located in the Abyss in the realm of Shatterstone in the 524 layer. Description Vaprak's avatar was a hideous humanoid ogre in form, He had mottled greenish brown skin, with taloned claws. Abilities Vaprak was exceptionally strong and had the regenerative abilities of trolls. Personality The Destroyer preferred to rip apart his enemies with his bare claws rather than use any weapons. He was always hungry. Vaprak had a reverent fear of the giant pantheon and was afraid of loosing followers to them. Thus, he constantly urged his worshipers to frenzied aggression. He never made plans; he simply reacted in a destructive manner and relentless ferocity. Worshipers Ogres and trolls worshiped Vaprak, as did a number of hill giants and even ettins. Occasionally, a frost giant would turn to worship of Vaprak in exchange for physical prowess, in a ritual that involved devouring a willing troll sent by Vaprak. This process transformed the few who persevered into an everlasting one, gaining enhanced strength and regenerative qualities as a result, although they attempted to hide such oddities. His worshipers favored him for his viciousness and destructive power. Vaprak sometimes rewarded his shamans with a violent rage. In other instances, he would send his avatar among them to assist in conquering a weaker clan or to punish ogres who had decided to worship the giant gods instead. Vaprak the Destroyer's symbol was a taloned claw, and the favored weapons of his clerics was also the claw; however, in the Realms, his followers favored the greatclub instead. The clerics would array themselves in war helmets and plate mail with blood red clothing. They celebrated no holy days but worshiped from dens. The priests stayed in fit physical condition and sometimes engaged in club-bashing rituals. All were required to eat their food greedily and fight often. Vaprak never sent omens. History The true origin of Vaprak was in doubt; however, some giant tales claimed that he was the son of a horribly ugly and tall proto-ogress who disguised herself to seduce Annam All-Father, leading to Vaprak's conception. Many scholars at least agreed that Vaprak was descended from Annam in some way, if not directly then through one of his children. Vaprak later had an affair with Annam's wife Othea, which led to the creation of the ogre race. (This was before her later affair with the god Ulutiu, which resulted in the creation of the giant-kin.) The trolls believed that Vaprak also bore daughters, who became the mothers of their own race. The oni, in contrast, believed that both ogres and trolls were only the offspring of ancient human warriors who had been blessed by Vaprak, whereas it was their own race who were the true descendants of Vaprak. Though this was doubted by the human scholars of Kara-Tur, the oni claimed that Vaprak sired three sons by demons from the Abyss, named Anori, Hakuni, and Muaj. He caused his three demonic sons to be reborn as mortals on the Material Plane, one son to each of three violent tribes. His sons, however, failed to lead their tribes in conquering the lands with their armies of ogres and trolls, being driven back by the civilized races. Enraged, Vaprak cursed his sons and exiled them forever from the Abyss, leaving them as mortals until their deaths. The descendants of Anori, Hakuni, and Muaj became the oni or ogre mages. running from Vaprak.'']] Vaprak also comes into the tales of halflings regarding the founding of Luiren. Long before the fall of Myth Drannor, the Lluirwood covered the lands that would later be Luiren. These forests were inhabited by Vaprak's ogres. The god Brandobaris appeared and challenged Vaprak first to catch him. Vaprak could never catch the nimble hin after chasing him endlessly for ten days and ten nights. Next, Brandobaris challenged the ogre god to a contest of strength. Since Vaprak trusted in his own prowess, he accepted the challenge before hearing it fully. The test was to determine which god could remove a tree from the ground without damaging it. Vaprak ripped many trees from the ground but tore apart the roots of the trees in doing so. Brandobaris, on the other hand, carefully removed a tiny sapling without any harm to its single taproot. Vaprak was furious, but he had no choice but to admit defeat. He moved his ogres to the Toadsquat Mountains and left the Lluirwood to the halflings evermore. Appendix References Connections Category:Lesser deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Demipowers